


I'm your friend Dan

by Beautiphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiphil/pseuds/Beautiphil
Summary: Phil is working late nights as a barista at a local university coffee shop to pay for his college tuition. Its pretty boring for the most part, until one day a mystery boy with wavy brown hair and eyes the same color as the  caramel macchiatos he orders every time he comes in, Phils nights may just get that much more interesting.





	

Phil sighed as he rested his tired head on his warm hand, lack of sleep catching up to him as he barely stood, exhausted, from his place behind the counter of the 24 hour university coffee shop he was working at in order to get a little extra cash for university expenses.

He was on his third year at Uni, studying for English language and linguistics. He loved his major really, but the heavy workload was getting to him, and if his nights weren't spent up all night studying, its because he was forced to stand here in the quiet deserted coffee shop for hours just to make 6 pounds an hour. 

Phil sighed, shifting from one hand to the other as his elbow was starting to go sore, his eyes twitching for the effort to keep them open. Why was this place open 24 hours anyway. He usually only got about one or two people every night during the week. Even on the weekend, he only got about 10 people during the night. 

He eyes slipped shut as he let out a sleepy sigh. Suddenly, the bell rang startling Phil up, eyes snapping open in fear of being caught almost sleeping on the job. He stood up to his full height, groaning quietly at the idea of making coffee when he was so tired. 

His blue eyes widened as he he spotted the beautiful boy in front of him. His sun kissed skin was hidden behind a brown fringe, similar to Phil's except parted to the other side and slightly wavy. Though he had bags under them, his brown eyes still shone warm and bright, only a little blood shot, his pink lips forming a shy smile as he stood before Phil. 

He cleared his throat slightly, startling Phil out of his probably quite creepy looking stare, making his cheeks go bright red. The boy awkwardly brushed his fringe to side. "Could i have a caramel macchiato please." He mumbled shyly in a posh sounding accent. 

"Sure thing" Phil cheerfully exclaimed, albeit a bit quiet and dead sounding. 

He got to work quickly, knowing the order by heart considering it was his favorite drink, and made the drink in no time. Suddenly he got an idea and peered over at the beautiful boy on the other side of the counter, a sharpie in his hand. "Hey uh whats your name?" 

The boy looked behind him, slightly confused, and turned back to Phil, a small frown on his face. "Im the only one here..." he said, voice gravely most likely from lack of use. 

Phil face flushed red, caught in his act of attempting to learn the boys name. He mumbled a "yeah whoops." Before quickly handing the drink to him, cheeks hot, much to the mystery boys amusement. 

"See you, Phil." He emphasized his name with a cheeky smirk, obviously making his knowledge of Phil's name obvious, frustrating Phil slightly. 

He walked away leaving Phil to rest his head on his palm again, but this time accompanied with a dreamy sigh.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Phil saw the boy again was another late night about a week later. Phil had been waiting for him, only half heartedly. He had tried to search for him on campus everyday between classes, with no luck at all. The university wasn't that big so when Phil hadn't found him he had assumed he may have just been passing by, but when Phil looked up at the ringing of the bell a week later he tried to hide the giddy grin that tried to overtake his face. 

"Hey Phil." The boy mumbled, obviously still making it known that he knew Phil's name while Phil didn't know his.

"Oh hello customer." Phil stated, perfectly formal besides the slight mocking tone and the twinkle in his eyes. 

"One caramel macchiato please" The boy said. He opened his wallet for money, and a York university student ID fell out, Phil's curiosity making him currently forget he was talking to a  customer. 

"You go here?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly. The boy looked up and blushed, nodding his head and bending to pick up the ID. "Hmm, same!" Phil grinned brightly, the boy smiled back. 

"Yeah I study law." The boy said quietly, frowning only the smallest but. That explained why Phil didn't see him, they were on opposites sides of the campus. 

"Interesting, well i study English language and linguistics." Phil exclaimed, trying not to sound too proud. 

"Long name" He chuckled a bit. 

"Well I'm sure in order to study the major you have to be able to say it." They both laughed before Phil pulled out a sharpie making The boy groan slightly as he asked. "Name?" 

"D-hizzle." The boy stated jokingly. 

"Are those your initials." Phil speculated. He wrote down 'D-hizzle' on a cup before starting to make the coffee. "Unless your last name is hizzle?" 

"I dunno is it?" The boy mockingly questioned. 

"Derick, Damien, Dally, Draco, David, Dylan, Dominic..." Phil continued listing names as he made the coffee, The boy gave no sign as to if he guessed correctly or not, staring at him blankly. 

Phil sighed, finishing with the coffee, and handing it to the boy. He thanked him, smiling politely and amusedly. "Maybe I'll see you around Phillip." Phil cringed at his full name. 

"This is not fair, you know I should nickname you." The boy giggled at bit, most likely at the prospect of a nickname and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'll call you...D-slice, as I do presume your name does start with a D." 

"Wow thanks Phil." The boy, D-slice, awkwardly laughed, a bright and fond, but tired look on his tanned face.

He turned on his heel, muttering that he really should get to bed, walking out the door calling a giggly "Goodbye Phil!" 

"Bye D-slice!!" Phil yelled after him, smiling long after the boy had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Phil saw 'D-slice' it was actually during the day. It was a little busy and lunch break so Phil saw him in between frustrated breaths and messing up the newest seasonal drink twice. His face was slightly red from exertion when he turned to face the next customer and immediately broke out into a grin upon seeing who it was. 

"Well hello there D-slice!" Phil exclaimed cheerfully, already pulling out a coffee cup, sharpie in hand. "Caramel macchiato I presume!"

The boy nodded, an amused smile on his face as he pulled the cap off the sharpie grinning as he said, "Name?!" 

"D-slice obviously!" He stated brightly. 

Phil smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he mumbled "Okay, D-slice it is." And went to make the drink. 

The boy sat down, watching Phil with a smirk on his dimpled face. Phil only fumbled slightly under the challenging stare, but he managed to successfully make his caramel macchiato, hot and ready to go. 

Phil bounced confidently to the pick up station. The boy got up ready to take his coffee before Phil shouted loudly "D-SLICE!! IS THERE A D-SLICE?"

Many customers looked over, a couple getting quieter and glancing around for the so called "D-slice." 

The boy, D-slice himself, walked up red faced, his fridge sweeping over his face, shyly covering one of his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, and took his drink. 

"You know if you would just tell me your name..." Phil said brightly, looking at the mystery boy curiously. 

He looked up, facing Phil head on, closer than before, close enough where Phil could see the golden fire blazing beneath his brown orbs, and he winked before saying "Not a chance" and strutted out the door like he owned the place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil was secretly scrolling through tumblr late at night next time he saw him. This time though it was different...

He walked in, eyes red and puffy, over his prominent bags, he had tear tracks on his sun kissed cheeks and his hair, normally straight and swept neatly to the side was curly and messy, like he had run his hands through it several times. But what took up most of his face was the giant watery frown, his mouth quivering as if he were about to burst into tears.

As soon as he spotted the older man he rushed over with a cry of "Phil!" before flinging himself at him and whimpering, shaking with sobs. 

He held him as he cried, rubbing his back slightly. He was only slightly shorter than Phil, but he was slouched over enough to where he could put his head hovering over his. 

"Im sorry i just...they were being so mean and...my dorm its so far away-and its all alone and the coffee shop was here-i just figured you might be there, and i needed someone!!" He squeezed Phil a bit tighter, and in return he hushed him with a soothing hand running up and down his shaking arms. 

"Its alright, its alright... you'll be okay now alright, whatever happened you'll be alright." 

They stayed embraced for a couple more minutes until the boy took a deep breath and Phil immediately ushered him into an open seat.

He sat next to him, putting his arm around his small frame and pulling him slightly closer, hesitant as to what was okay and what wasn't. 

"So if I may ask...what happened?" Phil said, a sympathetic grimace on my face. He had been like this before...He understands.

"I can't do this anymore!" The boy suddenly burst out, out of his loose comforting grip, standing with his head cradled in his hands, gripping his hair with a concerning amount of force. 

"Can't do what?" Phil asked kindly but clearly worried as to what was upsetting the boy so much. 

"THIS!!" He screamed gesturing at nothing in particular. "SCHOOL! LAW! I HAVE NO FRIENDS PHIL!! No friends..." he looked down, a single tear escaping his cheek and looked up again, face pained. "I've been here for an entire semester and I haven't made a single friend." 

"I'm your friend." Phil whispered into the silence, putting his hand over on his shoulder, where the boy was now kneeling, his slightly wavy hair still tightly gripped in his shaking hands. 

He laughed bitterly. "You don't count. You only talk to me because it's your job or because you're bored and its late at night. You don't even know my name."

"I want to know your name." Phil said, kneeling down next to the teary eyed boy, embracing him very loosely. "I want to talk to you when I'm not getting payed, and I want to see you when its not late at night or at a crowded coffee shop when I'm not behind the counter. I want to be your friend, I want to make you laugh and I wanna make you happy. I wanna be your friend." 

Suddenly Phil was tackled into a hug as the boy clutched onto him, sobbing, but this time happy. "I want that too." 

"And as for law do whatever makes you happy, okay?" 

"I will." he agreed, then bit his lip, looking as if he was suddenly deep in thought. "Oh by the way, my name is Dan." 

Phil grinned at the boy, Dan. The name suited him, soft and cute. 

Cute. Hmmm....

"I love it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How was the chapter, i hope it was good...well tell me what you think in the comments if you want.


End file.
